vassalordfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Rayflo
This article is a stub. Help by improving it. Johnny Rayflo is a major character in Vassalord. Appearance Johnny has black messy hair and a goatee. His eyes are dark, and have been seen as red, brown, black, and even grey. He is often seen with a cigarette. Personality Johnny is very laidback and calm, even when others take action against him. He can be introspective at times, and deliberately annoying the next. In a serious or tense situation, he's usually the one trying to invite levity to keep everyone calm. He can be seductive and charming to those who take his interest, as well as playful. He sometimes displays a childish behavior, often to annoy Charles, and appears to like cute things like panda bears. He is very bold, and unlikely to be embarrassed even in situations with inappropriate displays of affection. He is very protective of Charles, and often hides things from him in order to achieve this. Information Biography Johnny is known as the progenitor of Vampires. Before he became a vampire, he was a knight of a royal family that included Princess Marie, who called him Addy. To protect his kingdom from warring factions, he made a deal with the demon, Belial, who was infatuated with the idea of corrupting a noble knight. In exchange for the strength and immortality of a vampire, Johnny had to sacrifice his "virtue", "the people he must protect", and "the person he loves the most". However, Belial did not tell him the cost of his power until after he had taken Johnny's virtue. By this point, Johnny's kingdom had been destroyed and the royal family was killed, thereby negating all of Johnny's reasons for strength in the first place. These events cemented Johnny's fear of loss and dictates many of his actions throughout the series. At some point in time Belial created "Eve" from one of Johnny's ribs in hopes of creating a powerful line of vampires. This was unsuccessful as both of them shared an inclination towards the same sex, a preference that was a reflection of the demon's own preferences. Belial continued to stalk Johnny in the following years through Barry, a powerful Incubi that bears an uncanny resemblance to the queen of Johnny's fallen kingdom, Barry also starts to call him Addy. At the beginning of the OVA you hear ”cancel my dinner with Barry” , you would think that they mean the Barry described but that is still a mystery up till today. Some time after these events, Johnny eventually met a young, starving Charles at the ruins of an abandoned church. They spent a month together while an undefined battle was underway. During this time, Johnny gave Charles his iconic haircut and the name "Chris", who reciprocated by calling him "Master". However, the ruins were not a habitable place for a human, so Johnny decided to bring him to the nearby town once the soldiers had departed, and left him with the local church. Eventually, Johnny became a priest and reunited briefly with an adult Charles, who was dying. Upon Charles request, he turned him into a vampire. With the exception of his brief occupation as a priest, it is implied that Johnny enjoyed extravagant, hedonistic lifestyles. At one of his parties, Johnny, under the name "Pidgeon", once again reunited with Charles who had come as a vampire hunter in order to exterminate him. It is unknown what transpired between them. After this event, Johnny ended up in the mansion at the beginning of the series. After the events of the series, it is heavily implied that Belial is waiting for Johnny to regain the costs of his power for the sole purpose of taking it away once again. Nevertheless, Johnny vows to never regret his decision to keep Charles by his side. Trivia *Charles and Rayflo share a relationship similar and opposite to Integra and Alucard of the Hellsing franchise. The main difference is that the vampire, Rayflo, is the master in Vassalord while Alucard, the vampire, is submissive to Integra, a vampire/monster hunter. Gallery Download.jpg C928688b24e9ac34f74b95f8047984dc.jpg Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters